A Prophecy - Fire that Froze, Ice that Burned
by Rebel in Red
Summary: This is the story of a prophecy, and the two dragons of which it foretells - one born in fire, the other in ice. Both wielding more than one. Together, they may be able end the conflict which has ravaged their planet for as long as anyone cares to remember, but it isn't going to be easy. A Dragonformers AU, currently rated T. [Rating is subjective to change]


**A Prophecy - Fire that Froze, Ice that Burned**

**As always, I own nothing but my ideas and my mistakes. [I don't have a beta reader.] Please enjoy, and leave your thoughts. I am grateful!**

**This chapter sets the stage, so to speak.**

* * *

There was a time, many stellar cycles ago, when there was peace between the dragon clans that inhabited Cybertron. Those days were gone now, and the clans were split between two warring factions - the firebreathers, the Deception Clan, and the icebreathers, the Autobots.  
The Deception Clan fought for power, for territory, out of greed and blood lust, resisted only by those of the Autobots, who believed in peace. Not conquest.  
It was said that from these warring sides would come two dragons capable of both fire _and_ ice, two dragons who, together, would be able to put an end to the senseless chaos that had for so long plagued Cybertron. It was said that together, they would unite the planet in peace...  
But this was whispered from the heavens a long, long time ago, and almost no drake cared for it anymore, so caught up in the violence. Yet, the prophecy was true, and would come to fulfillment - and it all started, with two eggs.

* * *

_"Some men are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."_

_-William Shakespeare_

CHAPTER 1 -

The wind howled angrily through the Iaconian mountains, bouncing off the sheer rock walls and echoing in the deep caverns that could be found there. Rain pelted the rock face, making it slick and treacherous for anyone to stop and rest, however, once such dragon tried. Gripping the slippery granite with powerful front claws, wings beating furiously to keep him aloft, the massive ebony dragon quickly ingested as much platinum as he could - the metal being an essential component in creating the weapon firedrakes were so infamous for. Sharp teeth glinted in the darkness as black scales glistened with the rain water that was pelting down, the light from which would catch the eye of any drake. This was dangerous, revealing himself so in this sort of territory, but he could not wait. Already the clan was hunting, searching, ready to bring him to his Sire, and he needed the strength to heal his wounds and fight - if necessary. He hoped it would not come to that. Gulping down a final mouthful of the tangy metal, the large black dragon released his grip on the granite. He grimaced as the bleeding claw marks on his flank and across his right eye ridge giving a painful twinge when he flapped those powerful wings and disappeared further into the mountain range, intent on finding a cave in which to shelter.

* * *

It was some hours later that the rain let up, and a band of dragons, led by a gangly, silver, blue and red Seeking drake arrived at that same spot in the mountains. "He would not have flown this far south, commander. He would not have made it with his injuries," A large, navy blue Seeking drake murmured, ruffling his wings in discomfort as the smaller dug his claws into the rock and sniffed the freshly disturbed platinum deposit. "Silence, Dreadwing," he hissed, scarlet optics flashing malevolently, voice like a sharp talon on slate, "I know my son. And I know his scent. The runt flew this way. Come!" The blue Seeker and his forest green twin shared a long suffering look, but dutifully followed the thin dragon, pushing off the cliff face and soaring into the open air as only practiced fliers could achieve.

* * *

About this time, the ebony dragon had indeed found a small cave in which to rest, sighing wearily as he lit a wispy, self contained blue flame, and curled upon himself, settling on the rough hewn floor. No one had inhabited this ancient den in a long time, the drake observed, taking the time to lick the gashes that ran along his flank. He winced, the blood on his glossa metallic, yet so different from the platinum he had recently consumed. The injuries, while painful, were not as horrible as they could have been, nor as agonizing as a burn, and he was thankful. _'They are not so bad that I cannot sleep,'_ he thought. Continuing to clean the wounds as best he could, the dark drake scanned the cave with his crimson eyes, the same shade as his Carrier's. The walls were as roughly carved away as the floor, leading one to believe that it was natural - an ancient spring had carved them, perhaps. In reality, he did not know, but he did not care. For now, this cave would serve his purpose, and that was sleep. Curling up on his side, he fell into a deep sleep.

His slumber was long and dark, the sort of rest that one woke from groggy and out of sorts. As the black drake re-entered consciousness, he thought he heard movement. Cracking open one red eye, he scanned the area, his heart leaping into his jaws when he spotted long claws mere centimeters from his head. He looked up, eyes narrowing when his creator's smug visage filled his view.  
"Hello, sparklet." The slivery dragon grinned viciously, his sharp teeth glittering dangerously in the dying ember of dragon fire, wings rustling in excitement.  
"Why are you here, Starscream?" The black dragon's vocals were deep and rumbled with warning. Even now, caught alone, injured, at a dead end, his powerful muscles tensed for a fight, his own wings flaring, trying to intimidate the older drake. It didn't work. Starscream merely sighed in a mockery of sadness, a flicker of flame appearing between his teeth.  
"Now, now, Ironhide. Is that any way to treat your Carrier?" He began to circle the larger dragon like a predator stalking its prey, claws clicking ominously on the stone. Ironhide growled, optics roving the cave to find Dreadwing and Skyquake blocking the entrance, both looking apologetic. He cursed internally, any escape he made he'd have to make alone.  
"You were never a very good caretaker, Starscream. I could hardly call you my Carrier." Ironhide stood, his side throbbing. Crusted blood from the rent scales along his eye ridge made any facial movement difficult and painful. Still, he followed the smaller drake the best he was able, watching as the mostly silver drake laughed harshly, the sound echoing unpleasantly off the rough walls. "But _you_, yes you, were the _model_ hatchling, weren't you?" The disdain in his tone was so obvious it practically dripped from Starscream's glossa. Suddenly, the older dragon lunged, claws splayed to rake at Ironhide's uninjured flank - to finish what he'd started.  
"I should have snapped your neck when I was given the chance!" The much larger drake deflected the blow, tail snapping about and slashing across Starscream's delicate ankles, making him yowl in pain.  
"Oh, but _Megatron_ wouldn't let me. No! Because _you_ would bring the prophecy to fulfillment! Because _you_ were the one that would bring glory to the Deception Clan! You! The traitor! The very thought of you makes me _sick_!" Starscream sank his talons into the heavy muscle of his son's hind leg, trying to rip, but was thrown off. He caught himself in mid air, wings flaring outward to slow his flight, and fire built in his belly. Sensing the oncoming attack, Ironhide hissed, baring his teeth, and charged for the mouth of the cave. To his surprise, Dreadwing and Skyquake let him through, and he winged off into the night as frantically as he could, his Carrier's angry shrieks nipping at his tail.

* * *

Starscream's fire died on his lips as Ironhide vanished into the darkness that was prelude to dawn. Turning on the two drakes by the cave entrance, he gave a scream worthy of his designation, scoring the rock with his claws. "You morons! Idiots! You fools! You let the bastard get away! Find him! Find him!"

The mountain chain was filled with the roars of the enraged second of the Deception Clan, scattering birds and lesser beasts in fright.


End file.
